My Snowflake
by FlyAwayToNeverland
Summary: After the defeat of Pitch,Jack is an official Guardian.When he comes back to watch over Jamie,a girl,Darcy Anderson,catches the young boy's heart. At this time now after seeing Tooth,he starts to think about love and crushes. Darcy comes in at the right time and steals his heart away. There are many problems in the way though. It almost seems as if everyone is against them together
1. Chapter 1

"I was reading about this boy named Jack Frost he represents fun , youth , and you know, snow and ice and winter basically. He's great! He saved us all you know from Pitch." Jamie said. "He sounds quite familiar." I respond flipping through the book. "I'm surprised you haven't heard about him, I mean you know everything!" Jamie exclaimed and gave me a half smile. The kid was really adorable. I gave him a warm smile too. I sat up and closed my book. "I'm just as surprised as you are Jamie, I just found out the Tooth Fairy's full name is Toothiana, how cool is that?" I giggled and looked over at my phone.

_(4) Missed calls from Chanel _

"What is it Darcy?" Jamie asked worryingly. I shook my head and smiled at him, "Nothing , just I have some missed calls from Chanel."

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "I don't like Chanel." I chuckle warmly and respond, "How come Jamie, she's really nice." He rolled his eyes and began to argue, "She puts you down way too much for simply just believing in Saint Nicholas or the Easter Bunny or the Tooth Fairy. She dislikes being a kid, she's so uptight and too strict and the list could go on and on." I sigh knowing he's right but she's my best friend after all. "I'll be right back Jamie, it's an emergency I have to go to Chanel's house." I respond as I see the urgent texts she left for me. "Promise me we'll hang out later Darcy!" Jamie pleaded as he helped me by stuffing my books into my bag. "Of course Jamie, anything for you." I kissed his forehead and quickly left his house. Oh what a sweet little one he is. As I opened the front door, I was greeted by a cool wind. I smiled and closed the door. Winter is honestly my favorite season of all! Snow is what makes it best. The sun was about to set so I hurried myself down the street. As I walked by the snow covered park, I couldn't resist myself from playing in the snow. There were the neighborhood children begging for me to come play with them in the snow. "I don't know I'm in a rush." I said shyly. "To where?" asked Tommy. "Chanel's-" At the sound of Chanel's name they groaned. They really dislike her. "But I could stay for at least one round of a snowball fight." I giggled and suddenly I got hit by a cold snowball. I shrieked and then put my game face on, "It's on!" I shouted and started throwing small snowballs. All the children teamed up on me sadly so I was left on my own team. "No fair!" I shouted as I was being hit on the face by a thousand of snowballs. Out of nowhere, they started to get hit by snowballs that weren't even mine! "Alright! I thought we were all allies against Darcy!" A small little girl named Beatriz shouted. I laughed and threw some more snowballs. All the snowballs stopped flying. I feared the worst for they were mischievous little kids. As I whipped my head to my right, several snowballs hit every inch of my body! I eventually came crashing down on the snow. "You guys win!" I shouted as I lay on the cold snowy ground. "No fair! I wanted you to beg for mercy!" Tommy shouted slightly annoyed. "Well that'll be another day, I must be on my way and you all should too it's getting dark. I said as I stood up. "Don't worry about us, Jack said he was going to watch over us." Beatriz softly said and gave me one of her half cute smiles. I bent over on my knees and asked her, "Who's Jack?" They all gasped and looked at one another, "You of all girls should know Darcy!" shouted a child in the crowd. "I know , I know, wait do you mean _Jack Frost?_" They all sighed happily in relief, "Oh so you do know! I knew you'd know! I mean you everything about Santa and the Sandman!" Tommy said. I gave them sly smile and nodded, "I have just found out that the Tooth Fairy's full name is-"

"Darcie Anderson!" I cringed and squeezed my eyes shut. "Darcie Anderson!" It was my brunette best friend, Chanel Montgomery . "Did you not read the thousands of texts that read emergency, come over hurry!" She shouted and glared at me. I pushed my blonde hair back , "I'm sorry I got carr-" She glared at the children, "What are you doing with _them _?" I fumbled with my hands and responded, " Chanel, they're my friends too. You remember Tommy , Jackson, Beatriz, Belle, Angie , Johnny -" She strutted over to me and pulled on my wrist, "I know who they are! I am not an imbecile!" I gasped along with my small friends. "Chanel was it necessary to use that selection of words?" I asked. She groaned in frustration and pulled me, "But I must say goodbye Chanel!" She snorted out , "Stop being so childish! Come on!" As she tugged on my navy blue jumper's sleeve, a gust of cool wind blew in. A snowball came flying to Chanel's soft round face. That snowball was flying in at such an amount of speed! She let out a bone-chilling ear-piercing scream. All the children laughed and a chuckle managed to escape my lips. "Who the he-" I gasped and covered her mouth from saying such a dirty word, "Chanel must you cuss?" Her eyes glowed angrily and she scoffed, "_Let's go now before these rotten little munchkins hit me again!" _Tommy shouted out , "That wasn't us it was-"

"Jack Frost." I finished his sentence. I smiled at the children and they nodded happily , another cool gust of wind softly hit my face. "Where is this Jack Frost kid? I'd like a little word with him!" She shouted angrily. I giggled and said, "He is winter spirit Chanel." She scoffed , "Oh another one of your childish mythology. Grow up will you Darcie."

"It's Darcy , Chanel and he's not a myth." She crossed her arms and responded, "I call you whatever I please. He is so a myth , he's not real, this is what you get for hanging out with Jamie and his bratty bunch!" I frowned sadly and placed my hand over her jean jacket, "Oh my gosh Darcie! Take your filthy hand of my designer jacket, do you know how much this cost." She disgustingly took my hand of her shoulder. "You shouldn't be so mean to us Chanel, Jack will get you." Johnny said warningly. "Jack is nothing but a fake little fairytale. Grow up won't you all, you are all to old for this nonsense. And you too Darcie! You're freaking 16 for crying out loud!" She shouted dramatically. I slightly rolled my eyes and turned to the children, "I'm sure Jack won't do any harm, he's better than that. Now go home , it's getting quite chilly here." I tugged on my jumper and crossed my arms for some sort of warmth but failed miserably. "Jack is angry." Beatriz said as she tugged on my jumper. I sadly smiled and waved her off. Johnny took her hand and they all left. "Oh they're so annoying, now let's go to my house, you can sleepover Darcy." I nodded and walked behind her. The air was growing more and more cold. I shivered and shoved my hands into my jean pockets. " Darcy , you have to grow up, I swear sometimes you are so childish and stubborn." Chanel said now calm. " So believing in the Guardians is childish?" I asked slightly annoyed. "That is exactly my point, my, you are finally understanding. Took you long enough." I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of her. "Darcy, slow down!" Chanel said and ran a little just to catch up to me.

"If you make me run, my precious booted heels are going to break Darcy, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Darcy!"

"Relax, I'm just messing with you Chanel."

"Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

"What was your oh so important emergency?" I asked annoyed and laid on my stomach on her soft comfy bed. She braided her long brown hair to the side and sat down Indian style next to me, "What should I wear for the Winter Formal?" I stared at her skeptically, "You literally had to cause such a commotion just to bring to help you what to wear to the Winter Formal?" I rubbed my temples with annoyance, and I was the childish one. "Yes! It's this Friday! Tomorrow!" She shouted. "Shut up you're going to wake up the whole house Chanel! And shoot, I forgot, that means I'm not going, so do you have any food?" I say and wander over to her mini refrigerator. My fingers wrap around the cool handle and I open the refrigerator a bit too excited, she always had delicious things in it. I reached for a Coke but she slapped my hand away.

"No food nor drinks 'til you say you will come to the school dance!" She said and slammed the silver door.

"Chanel, don't you dare do this to me, you know how I feel about school dances and food." I plead and pout.

"Your pouty face does not fool me Darcia." She snaps .

"Darcy! Darcy! Darcy! Repeat it with me Chanelia, Darc - e!" I shout in frustration.

"Ewe , must you call me Chanelia?"

"Must you call me Darcia?" I mock.

"Fine, whatever. But as your best friend, I'm forcing you to go to the winter formal."

"No!" I shout dramatically and dig my face into the pillow.

"Darcy, baby, why not?" She coos and plays with my hair.

"Because I don't dance, you're going to leave for some boy at the dance, and then there's Harper, and Blake." I groaned .

"First lets get things clear , alright? Dancing is just having fun. I won't leave you all the time, maybe on some dances okay? Third of all, Harper won't mess with you or else I'll teach her a little lesson-"

"Like what?"

"Her head might accidentally land in the punch."

"Real accidental. Go on."

"Blake just really, really, really , really , really-" "

"Get to the damn point!"

"Pushy , I love your 'tude . Makes you look hot." She added a wink.

I laughed and blushed. "Chanel."

"Likes you. There you have it he's your number one fan! What's not to love? He's cute, he has the perfect blonde hair, memorizing brown eyes, those big pink lips, that killer smile-"

"The point Chanel, the point."

"He likes you goddamn it! And he's a real good looker , why don't you like him you creep?"

"Me , creep? Ha!"

"Darcia!"

"It's just he so overly attached to his one true love , the mirror. He's full of himself."

" You're just picky in boys that's all."

"I'm leaving Chanel!" I say and push my bag up my shoulder.

"Fine, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:30 , I do not want to be late."

"Bye Chanelia."

"Darcy!"

I giggled and ran out of her house. The sun was set and it was dark. I had to go home without getting raped. I know I can be dramatic at times but hey you don't know who hides in the shadows at night. I still have to research that Jack Frost kid. Perhaps I can write a novel about him and the Guardians. I'll just have to ask Jamie and Sophie for more info tomorrow. I walked down the street feeling a little more chilly now. It sure has gotten colder I tug on my scarf and jumper. As I shove my heads into my jean's pockets, my blue beanie flies off. Shoot!

_**Jack Frost**_

That Chanel girl was a brat. No joke, she was real full of herself. She doesn't tease my friends! That snowball served her some justice. Now what about that other blonde girl. She was quite beautiful. Not as beautiful as Tooth but you know. Her view was breath taking. She had blonde hair that reached her mid back and an adorable button nose. Her smile was warm and welcoming. Her hazel eyes were mesmerizing . I could just have stared at them about all day. She was petite and short like about 5'4. Her voice was soft and sweet. She smelled of vanilla. She could maybe be one of my first believers that were my age! That'd be amazing. To have someone believe in me, and they're not just some little kid , but an actual teen like me. I flew over the dark night. I was satisfied at my snow work over the town of Burgess. I landed on a red house's roof. There on the street was the same little blonde , Darcy. I flew down next to her walking belong her. She shivered and tugged on her scarf. Sorry Darcy. Maybe I could have some fun with her. Her blue beanie began to swirl and fly away from her.

"Oh no!" She shouted in surprise and ran after it. I chuckled and flew after the running blonde. I decided to stop messing with her and give her back her beanie. It landed near Jamie's house.

"Great. I'm home." She sighed in relief and left to the home next to Jamie's house. Oh that's a bonus, I get to watch over her and Jamie. She lazily jammed her keys into the door's lock and went inside closing the door slowly and quietly. The lights inside the house turned on and went off. I heard some shuffling up the stairs and then she finally slammed her door of her room. I flew around the house in search of a window. Perfect, in the middle of house was window with a balcony. The glass doors were locked and purple curtains draped in from the sides. I got the perfect view of the blonde. I sat on the balcony and admired her doings.

_**Darcy Anderson**_

I lazily through my bag onto my bed and changed into my pajamas, a tank top and some sweats, in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put my hair up into a messy bun. I sat on my desk and opened up my Mac Laptop. I went into Google Chrome and opened up Google. I quickly typed into the search bar _Jack Frost._

_The legend of Jack Frost came from Norse mythology. His other names are Father Frost, Old Man Winter, and Jokul Frosti (Icicle Frost).Jack Frost is the mythical spirit of Winter. He is the guardian of fun. He is in alliance with Saint Nicholas North , Sandman , Toothiana , and E. Aster Bunnymund. Jack Frost has incredible weather power which he controls with a magical staff. He can spread fun and joy with his specialty : snowballs._

Maybe he was the one that hit Chanel with a snowball? I laughed and turned my head over to the window. Frost was on the balcony, and it was spreading. That's irregular. That was not all. A tall slim boy sat on the balcony. He wore a blue hooded sweater with frost on the collar's ring. He wore a dirty tattered brown trouser and not to mention he was barefoot. I surprisingly stood up and walked over to the balcony, opening the glass door panels.

_**Jack Frost**_

Blondie came closer to the window. Could she perhaps see me? Does that mean she believes?

"Who are you?" She asked scared as she opened the balcony's door. I looked around and saw no one.

"There's only you sitting on my balcony, who are you?" She asked again more confidently.

I panicked and did a stupid thing. I looked at her and flew away quickly.

"Come back! _Jack Frost!"_ The way she said my name made me smile, I stopped in my tracks. I flew closer to the balcony.

"Are you Jack Frost?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jack Frost**_

"Are you Jack Frost?"

"Oh so you do believe in me, what a surprise, my first teen believer." I smartly commented.

"Well this is of great honor Mr. Frost!" Blondie said happily and stuck out her hand waiting.

"Call me Jack, snowflake." I responded and flashed her a smile. As I touched her hand, she flinched.

I immediately pull back, "Did I do something wrong?"

She giggled and responded, "Of course not Frosty , it's just your cold."

I sighed in relief , "That's not new, I'm the winter spirit you know."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "You make me feel like an idiot you know and I've just met you."

"Oh the effect I have on girls." I winked. Wait, what? I am in idiot now too, I've never even spoken to a girl!

She blushed and turned away.

"What's your name Blondie?" I ask. I don't think coming of as a stalker was such a good thing.

"Darcy Anderson, first teen believer of Jack Frost." She replied.

I chuckled lightly.

"Tell me all about you Frosty!" She exclaimed as she sat down on the balcony next to me. I've never been this close to a girl.

"What do you want to know?" I ask slightly uncomfortable.

"First of all , why are you blushing Frosty?" She smirks.

What a tease. "So I'm guessing Frosty is sticking with me isn't it?"

She laughs and playfully punches my shoulder, "You like?"

"Yes snowflake." I give her a cocky smile and lay down my staff on the ground.

"Are you going to answer my question Jack?" The way she said my name almost gave me _shivers._

"I'm not blushing. Jack Frost does not blush what so ever, Snowflake. Anything else you want to know?" She's just a girl Jack , nothing big besides she's your first teen believer.

"How old are you?" She asks as she stares at my face.

"Is there something on my face?" I ask as I place my hand over my cheek.

She shakes her head and her hand travels to my right cheek. "Your skin it's so soft like a baby's bottom, but it's so cold like new freshly fallen snow." I stare at her in awe. Her hand almost feels warm against my skin. She realizes I'm staring at her and her hand quickly is removed.

"Sorry I didn't-"

"It's alright Darcy." I reply and give her a half smile.

"So, um, how old are you exactly?"

"You wouldn't believe it."

"Oh I would Frosty."

"318 years old."

"You're immortal."

"No, really? I hadn't noticed."

"Shut up smarty pants."

I chuckle at her response and she rolls her eyes.

"Prepare yourself for the more questions."

"Snowflake I think you should go to bed-"

"Nope! You're not getting rid of me yet."

I laughed at her, she was so cute. Cute? Jack, you just met the girl!

"Get comfortable then."

_**Darcy Anderson **_

"It's Friday! Wake up love!" Mother shouted from outside the door, I groaned and lay there for 3.5 seconds. I kicked the blanket off and lazily walked into the bathroom. I stripped of my clothing and slipped into the shower. The warm jet streams felt amazing! After .I dried my hair and braided it to the side. I slipped on a white tank and a jean jacket on top. I squeezed into my blue jeans and put on my navy blue converse. I wrapped the white soft scarf around my neck and pulled on a blue knit beanie. I stuffed my phone and school text books into my bag and swung it over my shoulder. I left the house in a hurry and went next door to Jamie's house. He was outside his waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late kiddo." I say as I pull him in a for a little brief hug. He smelled of gingerbread and mint. My favorite

. "You smell good." I comment as we walked down the snowy sidewalk.

"You creep." The 10 year old comments. I laugh and mess with his hair.

"What do you give a 10 year old girl for Christmas?" He randomly asks hesitating to look at me in the face.

I squeal and rather too excitedly I tease, "Jamie has a girlfriend!"

"Correction, a girl who is just a friend." He says.

"Sure."

"Darcy, don't start."

"Fine little one. Not today, but tomorrow we'll talk about hit ,yes ?"

"Fine." Jamie answers.

I drop him at his elementary and start walking over to my high school. I reach high school just 5 minutes before the clock. As I fix my beanie , two mysterious hands cover my face.

"Guess who?" Ugh . Not him again.

"Blake?"

"Correcto mundo!" The blonde curly boy responds and gives me one of his 'killer smiles.'

"Uh, hey." I mumble rather and walk faster ahead of him.

"Slow down , come let's sit over there." He takes my hand and I reluctantly walk behind him. We sit down by the blue snowy bench. I sweep off some snow remembering Jack . I smile and I feel my cheeks go red.

_**Jack Frost**_

With ease, I flew around Burgess. I was carried lightly and quickly by the cool wind I brought. I flew over Jamie's elementary school and flew near one of Burgess' high schools. I saw Chanel arrive in her expensive vehicle. Oh how much I dislike her. Though, if she goes here then so must Darcy! I tried to look for the short girl with the long blonde hair. I'd probably spot her from high above. I flew smoothly with ease to the tall the tree shivering in the snow. I sat on one of its long branches. I looked all around campus trying to find her. I stared at the lovely couple across the mighty tree. How does it feel to feel warmth and love. To be in love with a mortal. I stared at the girl's softened features, she looked so much like my good old friend, Darcy. Darcy! I happily smiled and soon the grand smile was erased. She had her hands in that boy's hand. Of course! She wouldn't like me. I'm just a fun winter spirit to her. And he was a boy with warmth and could actually be seen. But my, she looked beautiful. Her long hair was braided and even though her clothing was simple, she looked just, wow. I smiled and hoped for her to look at me. She looked away from her boyfriend and pulled her hand away too. The boy's smile disappeared, he tried to grab her hand but she pulled away. She looked up at the sky trying to find something or _someone._ Her eyes frantically searched the large campus. The boy once again tried to touch her but she stood up angrily. The blonde boy grabbed her hand and she struggled to let go.

No one touches my Darcy. I mean Darcy. No my, just Darcy. I formed a snowball quickly and aimed for the blonde boy's head. I threw it with a great amount of speed and force.

He groaned and frantically tried to shake off the snow. Darcy rolled her eyes and smiled with her great white pearly teeth. She looked for the boy , or spirit , who made the snowball. I chuckled , she was looking for me of course. I softly threw her a snowball at her feet. She looked up and smirked. She looked up at the tree and made direct eye contact with me. Wow, her eyes, they we're so _amazing._

They were as green as the grass on Easter Sunday in the spring, green as the Everest Trees. They were a mixed with a light brown. Brown like the dirt beneath my barefoot feet. Brown like the Yetis fur in the shop with North. She blushed and looked away . I did the same. She looked back and waved at me.

She was something alright.

_**Darcy Anderson**_

His eyes were so beautiful. They were a mixture of different types of blue. From royal to icy blue. They had this little sparkle in them that made his eyes stand out. I realized I was making direct eye contact and felt the blood rise up to my cheeks. His look, the way he gazed at me, made me feel these butterflies in my stomach. I looked away less than willingly.

"Who the hell are you waving at Darcy?" I jumped at the sound of Chanel's voice. Her brunette hair was curled to perfection. She wore some knit leggings under her pencil skirt. She only wore a blank tank tucked in with a red scarf and red heels.

"Aren't you a little cold considering you aren't wearing any sweater at all?" I ask.

"Sweaters are overrated." She states as she pulls me over to class.

The day went by so slow. Then it was finally last period. I sat impatiently in my seat waiting for the bell to ring. 2 more minutes. As I looked out the window, I saw Jack. He was making silly faces and throwing snowballs randomly at whoever was outside. I laughed and quickly covered my mouth. Shoot, I forgot I was in Mr. Quigley's class.

"What's so funny Ms .Anderson?"

"Nothing." I mumbled, "Just remembered something funny."

"Would you like to share?"

"No thank you."

"I wasn't asking."

"But Sir-"

"Darcy Anderson tell us what you found oh so hilarious?"

I sighed and stood up at my seat. I nervously looked around the classroom.

"I just remembered how Blake got hit by a snowball and started freaking out." Blake turned and glared at me. He sank down his seat as I sat down.

"Oh I agree, seeing Mr. Adams freak out because of his _hair is funny." The whole class burst out laughing. I rubbed my temples as the bell rang. I stuffed my school text book into the bag and swung it over my shoulder. As I came out of the classroom, I was instantly dragged out of the school by Chanel._

"_The sooner we leave, the more time we have to get ready." said Chanel as she shoved me into her Merced Benz. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Try this one on!" Chanel shouted from her walk-in-closet. I lazily laid in her bed looking out her window. Sorry Jack.

"Darcy!" Chanel screamed angrily . She came back in the room stomping madly.

"Yes , love?" I ask innocently.

She punches my shoulder and shakes my shoulders hard, "TRY THAT DRESS RIGHT NOW!"

Wow, she was oddly scary. I groaned and removed my clothing to slip in the white dress. It clung perfectly to my curves. It was a high-low dress. Long from the back and short from the middle. The top part was black and strapless.

"Spin for me." Chanel instructed. I spun and she nodded in agreement.

"Lifts up your junk in the trunk!" Chanel winked shortly. I rolled my eyes and lazily dropped onto the bed.

"Now I'm going to do your hair and make-up." Chanel said as she pushed me down on her vanity's seat.

"Chanel is this really -"

"Shush child. Let Chanel work her magic."

"Oh my gosh, is that really me?" I mumble. I was amazed at my reflection. My hazel eyes didn't seem so dull after that eyeliner and eye shadow. My lips looked full and a beautiful shade of red. The white and black dress looked marvelous. I looked different. My hair was curled to the side and grabbed by bobby pins in the back. I had to say Chanel did a great job. I slipped on a nice pair of white Vans.

"No. Take those of , _now."_ Chanel scowled.

I whined, "Why , I like these shoes they match."

"No why don't you at least wear wedges?" Chanel said as she pulled out black wedges from her closet.

"I don't do heels, besides its snowing outside I'll surely fall flat on my face!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No.

"Darcy."

"Chanel."

"Fine at least wear black flats."

"No."

"Darcy! I will never ever let you eat food in my house anymore."

` "Don't do this to me!"

"Food or flats? You pick booboo."

"Fine, watch yourself."

"I'm watching!" Chanel teased as she threw me a pair of black flats.

I hesitated for a bit before I took of my precious Vans off and slipped into the low flats. At least they were comfortable.

"Cute, let's go now." Chanel said as she inspected herself in the mirror.

The seventeen year old girl looked beyond gorgeous her dark chocolate brown hair was straight and put to the side with bobby pins as well as me. She wore a floor length strapless navy blue dress. Her dark blue eyes sparkled. Her cheeks were a soft pink and her lips were a light pink. She was wearing tall platforms making me look like a dwarf. I was too short next to her. She grabbed her silver clutch and stuffed in the necessary girl things. I put my phone into her clutch and we said our goodbyes to the Montgomery family.

"Get the fuck up, and dance with me." Chanel commanded me. I rolled my eyes and continued to look out the school window. Where are you Jack.

"Fine , I didn't want to result to this." Chanel sighed defeated and snapped her fingers. I was thrown over a curly blonde boy's - . Shit, Blake was carrying me.

"Put me the fuck down!" I shouted as I kicked and punched him. He then set me down on the ground.

"Dance." Chanel said as she moved her hips side to side. I just stood there still. She tugged on my hand to dance, but I stubbornly stayed still.

"D-Dance." Blake slurred from behind as he wrapped his hands around my slim waist. His breath reeked of alcohol. I shivered and pushed his hands off me. His hands once again wrapped around me, with his grip tight. "Dance with me Darcy." He whispered.

"Get the fuck off me!" I shout and push him away. He wouldn't let go. I punched his chest but he wouldn't barge. I looked for Chanel who was just a second ago in sight but know she was a goner.

"Darcy , baby don't be like this." He cooed and his hands traveled down lower. His hand literally slapped my ass. That was it for me. My alarm went off. I decked him in his nose causing him to bounce back. I immediately raise my knee and hit his nest. He yelps in pain and falls to his knees.

"I'm not done _baby._" I coldly whisper and hit his cheek and he finally falls to the ground knocked out. Everyone quickly looked at Blake and I. Tears start to form in my eyes. I was so frightened!

"Did you just knock out Blake?"

I turn around to face one of Blake's many lovers. Tasha Heavens.

"Perhaps yes." I look anywhere but her.

"You're a total dyke. I mean sure you look all girly and stuff, but you fight like a boy. And you don't like Blake, perhaps you're a dyke."

"You're literally too stupid to insult." I snap. Fuck, everyone is taller than me. She stared down at me and tightly grabbed my wrists.

"Dyke, wait 'til Harper knows."

"Is that supposed to be a threat Tasha?"

"Until I know what?" Harper Collins steps out from the crowd and glares at me. Her brown eyes piercing into my skull.

"Darcia knocked out you Blake."

"Oh my gosh! You did what?"

"For crying out loud you bimbo's! My name is Darcy fucking Anderson. Don't call me Darcia. And yes so why are you too causing such a big problem just because Blake's lying on the floor probably unconscious." I spat.

"Dyke." Tasha said in a singy tone voice.

"Dyke." Harper goes along. They start pushing me. Don't punch them Darcy, you're better than this.

"Dyke." They both say and they push me up against the wall. I was in the lonely corner of the dance where no one could see me. But hey, there's an exit door right next to me.

"Dyke." Harper says as she comes closer to my face. Oh god was this son of a - I mean this girl actually kiss me? I'm not a fucking lesbian! I like boys! I like boys! I like boys!

"Aww the dyke thought I was going to kiss her!" Harper shouted. Thank god, I was about to fucking knock her out to if she kissed me.

"Run. I'm a homophobic if you haven't noticed." Tasha snapped. I immediately ran out of the school dance. It was snowing lightly, freshly fallen snow decorated the school campus. I start to let it all out. I started to cry hard. I kept walking, placing my head into my hands. Why didn't I say something! Now they think I fucking have a crush on Harper. I like boys! I like Jack! What did I just say. Well no technically Darcy, you like Jack as a friend. Yes a friend. You've just met the boy _yesterday night. Suddenly, beautiful snowflakes started to fall down. I sat on the ground not caring if the dress got ruined. I laid back on the snow. My hair spread all over the snow as if was a white cool pillow. _

_I never noticed how beautiful a snowflake can be actually. Each snowflake had a different design. It looked exotic and it was actually one of a kind. It was so thin and delicate. People really took advantage of these beautiful creations of snow. Snowflakes then fell on my cheek , feeling soft and cool against my pale white skin. I licked my lips and stared at the falling art works. Suddenly, the boy again appeared. He was hovering over me. His white hair was messy to perfection. And his cold blue eyes seemed to be searching for mine. He studied my face as I studied his. We just stood there , not saying a word. _

"_Done staring at me?" He asked with a smirk playing on lips. _


	5. Chapter 5

"Cocky much?" She says as she looks away, the blood rising up to her cheeks. She almost looked angelic, I mean. Her blonde hair was spread on the ground and snowflakes decorated her hair too. Her cheeks and nose were red from the coldness and her eyelashes were decorated with snow too. Something bothered me though. Her what seemed to be make up was messed up and all over her cheeks. She was crying. I'm supposed to protect children like her!

"We're you crying?" I say as I fly up in a tree.

"It'd be nice to talk if you we're on the ground." She says and sits up. She shakes her curls and the snow falls off. Huh , I actually liked it with snow. I fly off the tree and back into the ground.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask as I hovered above her.

"Jamie's house."

"Can you walk?"

"I want to fly instead, but yes I can walk."

"Just this once alright?" I say. She nods happily.

"Grab onto me."

She wraps her arms around my neck and we start floating above the ground. She then wraps her slim legs around my waist. One hand grabs onto her thin waist and the other grasps my staff.

"Don't let go." I whisper into her hair. She hugs me tight and lays her head on my shoulder.

"You're so cold Jack."

"I know I am snowflake." We fly from Burgess High School and fly all the way to Jamie's house. I set her down on Jamie's door. I stand next to her as Darcy softly knocks on the door. The door swings open to reveal a small Jamie with his pajamas.

"Darcy!" He shouts and hugs her tight. She giggles and kisses his forehead.

"Hey Jack!" Jamie shouts as he pulls away from her and embraces me into a hug.

"Hey kiddo." I ruffle his hair and chuckles.

"Can we come in Jamie?" Darcy asks softly , slowly sniffling.

He nods and raises his eyebrow, " Jack Frost is actually going to use a _door?_"

I chuckle, "It surprises me too." I fly inside as Darcy walks inside. I fly up the stairs as they run up the stairs.

"Cold!" Sophie squeals. Her blonde hair over her green eyes were her signature look. She ran over to hug me. Her small little hands wrapped around my torso and she squeezed. I picked her up gently remembering last time. Oh god , I let her fall of the bed last time.

"Hi Sophie." I say as I carry her over to Jamie's room.

"Brrr." She shivers and hugs me tighter. Darcy was sitting on Jamie's bed hugging herself. I gently set down the toddler who runs over to the bed and jumps on Darcy.

"Hey baby." Darcy coos as she pushes away Sophie's hair. She looked so innocent when she played with Sophie on the bed.

"Jamie, do you still have the extra clothes I left here?" Darcy asks as she braids Sophie's blonde hair. Her fingers playing with Sophie's hair.

"Yeah! They're downstairs in the Laundry room." Jamie said as he flipped open his sketchbook.

"I'll be right back then!" Darcy exclaimed and set Sophie on the bed. She dashed down the stairs disappearing from my sight.

"So Darcy can see me? How?" I ask quickly as I fly around Jamie's room.

"She believes in you doesn't she?" Jamie asks curiously, eyeing me weirdly .

"But how does a 16 year -"

"She's almost 17 , in a couple of days!"

"Exactly! How does a teenage girl see me? How does she even know about me?"

"Well, she does believe in Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy , Easter Bunny, and Sandman!"

"Jamie, you're not getting it. How does she even believe in us!"

"Because I told her all about you and Pitch!" Jamie exclaimed happily.

"Oh. Thanks Jamie, what would I do without you? I mean you gave me some of my first believers, you are my first believer!"

He was about to answer when Darcy came into the room. Wow was I could say. Her hair was left alone, the make-up vanished from her face, her dress was replaced with some white shorts and a royal blue hooded sweater, and she was barefoot. She was so beautiful. You know in a friendly way.

"Excuse the mess I am in this moment." She says and pushes her hair behind her ear.

"Jack thinks you look beautiful." Jamie shouts as he motions her to sit on the bed. I slap my forehead as she giggles and her cheeks turn into a bright red.

"Well thank you Jack."

"In a friendly way , you know." I say as scratch the back of my neck. She jumps on the bed grabbing a pillow. She snatches the sketchbook on the bed and sits up against the bed board. She grabs a random pencil from under the bed and begins to draw.

"That's Darcy for you." Jamie snickers and rolls his eyes.

Darcy raises her eyebrow and glares at Jamie. "I didn't hear you punk!" She shouts playfully and starts to tickle Jamie. I awkwardly stand there laughing at the two. Sophie tickles Jamie too and she jumps on top of him. For the rest of the time we play around. Darcy's actually pretty cool. After that , I took her back home.

* * *

"Loving him is red!" The blonde shouts and sings from her hairbrush. She jumps around before she finally sees me sitting on her balcony. She awkwardly jumps on the bed and sits down. She turns down the music from this weird thing.

"Can I come in?" I ask as I peek inside. She nods and I fly over to her bed.

"What's the mystical creature?" I ask and point at the thing which seconds ago had music blaring out of it.

"A laptop." She laughs and she seems to restart her song. She then mouths to the song's lyrics. She grabs her toothbrush and grasps it tight.

"Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street. Faster than the wind, Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly. Loving him is like trying to change your mindOnce you're already flying through the free fall, Like the colors in autumn So bright just before they lose it all Losing him was blue like I'd never known Missing him was dark grey all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met But loving him was red, Loving him was red."

Her skinny finger landed on my chest, it poking me. Her touch felt so indescribable, even if it was just that one finger.

"And that's why he's spinning round in my head, Comes back to me burning red," She sings passionately, must say her voice is great. She pushes me onto the bed roughly and sings one last line. As the weird song she sang fades away, we just stand there. She over me , her legs tangled in my own. Her hand resting next my shoulders. Her hair down on her face, hiding her right eye. Her hazel eyes searching my own. The staff rolls out of my fingers, dropping softly to the ground. My hands wrap around her slim waist. The cold touch of my fingers caressing the small opening in her back. I pull her to me, our foreheads touching, her nose on mine, her lips so near, yet so far away. Her lips looked so soft and welcoming, waiting for me to kiss them. I pull her now the closets as can be. Her chest laying on mine, her hair down on my face. Her mint breath tickling my lips. Her hazel eyes soften as she realizes what's about occur. They slowly flutter close, for a split second before her eyes snap open and she leaves from my cold grasp. She sits on the bed corner looking away from me.

"Um, Jack, I'm getting sleepy." She yawns and closes the mystical creature she calls a laptop.

I fly out of her bed and float up high on the ceiling. She crawls to the middle section of be the bed and pushes pillows out of her way. She pulls up the blankets.

"Goodnight snowflake." I whisper and switch off the lights. She closes her eyes and soon she falls into her slumber. I slowly open the glass doors and fly out of her room. I fly down to the woods in Burgess and sit on a tree's branch. I sit there without any thing crossing my mind except _her. _

I could just think of the way she looked as she lay on top of me. The way her lips urged to kiss my very own. The way her soft curls went over her face. Her green mesmerizing eyes. Her touch.

_Dammit Darcy, we were just friends.  
__  
_


	6. Chapter 6

I threw another snowball quickly at Jimmy. He tried to duck but he was too late! I chuckled in amusement and then I saw her again. She looked so perfect once more. Her brunette friend was behind her. When Darcy spotted me , she quickly waved and ran towards me, her friend running after her. I hugged her tight . "Hey Darcy!"

"Hi Jack," She says happily and looks back over to her friend who was staring next to me in confusion.

"Why are you hugging the air once more?" Chanel asks with annoyance. A snowball quickly formed in the touch of my fingertips.

"W-Why , h-how ? How, is there a snowball in mid-"

I threw the brunette a snowball. She shrieked and shook her head. When the snow disappeared from her face, she stared at me in awe.

Her dark blue eyes softened at my sight. Darcy smirked and looked at me.

"Chanel this is my winter spirit , guardian of Fun , friend named Jack Frost. Jack Frost this is my mortal human best friend , Chanel Montgomery." Darcy said as she urged me to greet the brunette.

"Hi." She said happily and her dark blue eyes glowed in excitement.

"Hey," I replied back. This is great! I mean now I have two teen believers! North would be so amazed!

"So Jack, lets have a snowball war?" Darcy asks.

"You know me too well Snowflake." I say as I wrap my hand around her shoulders.

_**Chanel Montgomery **_

Then , I saw this white haired beauty. He was so handsome. His white shagged hair, his eyes full of different mixtures of blues, his pearly whites when he smiled. The smirk that seemed to always dance on his lips. He was lean for a winter spirit. I expected an old man or something. But , I don't like something about him.

I dislike, no , I hate the way he looks at Darcy. I mean, I am much beautiful than her am I not right ? Well, Jack Frost , you'll no longer want her when you have me.

All day we had fun in the freshly fallen snow. Jamie and his bratty bunch weren't as bad anymore. My thoughts were interrupted when Jack's snowball hit me , straight at face. He burst in laughter and started to taunt me.

"No fair! You know how to throw snowballs , I don't at all!" I whined as I tried to throw a snowball at him but missed miserably.

He flew to my side and made an instant snowball. He gave me the snowball and turned me to the front.

"Darcy is your target." He whispered into my ear. His hands went on mine, he grabbed my waist and fixed me so I can have a chance to hit Darcy. Darcy had Jamie on the ground begging for mercy. She playfully smirked and held the poor boy down.

"Not until you tell me who your little girlfriend is!" She shouted.

"Now you put your hand back and your elbow should be at this certain angle and there!" Jack shouted as his hands left my waist when I perfectly smacked Darcy. Darcy clumsily fell on her but , laughing the way down. Jamie took an advantage of her and started to throw various snowballs at her. She shrieked and she tried to cover herself but she failed. All day Jack taught me how to throw snowballs. He even made a snowflake just for me. We talked for a long time on the bench while Darcy played with the kids. I even saw Darcy sneaking some glances at us, especially when Jack put his hand in my own.

* * *

"And school is cancelled this whole week!" Mother shouted happily from downstairs. I chuckled and crossed out Monday on my calendar. Nothing's better than a Monday without any school. High school can be such a bore. I slipped into the shower quickly, when I heard a knock on my bathroom door.

"Darcy hurry up! Jamie's here!" Mom shouts. I wash my body and hair and quickly put on a pink Hollister shirt with a white cardigan, dark blue jeans, and some UGGS. I comb my hair and put it into a bun. I run out the bathroom door and into the kitchen. Jamie's on the countertop kicking his legs up and down while mom's baking some chocolate chip cookies. Jamie snaps his head up when he sees me. He jumps off and hugs me, squeezing me so hard.

"I'll bring the cookies to you kids when they're done!" Mom said as Jamie and I ran up to my room. He jumped on my bean bag chair as I sat in the other one.

"No school this whole week thanks to Jack!" Jamie said happily and sat back further.

"Thank goodness!"

"I've noticed something about Jack"

"What is it kiddo?"

"It's just he's not so careless as before."

"By that you mean . . . ?"

"I mean he's too busy worrying about girls."

"What girls?"

"Chanel and you, duh."

The mention of Chanel kind of hurt. I mean I thought I really hit it off with Jack, but I guess not. I mean they both like each other while I like Benedict Cumberbatch.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"How do you know?"

"Well the way he looks at you too, especially at Chanel! Didn't you see them on Saturday ? They were obviously flirted."

Ouch. I probably look as if I'm a mad ape who's about to rip off an innocent , well not so innocent girl's head.

"It didn't look like they were flirting to me."

"Aw, you're in denial because you like Jack too!" Jamie squeals happily.

"I don't like Jack."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Darcy likes Jack!"

"Stop it !"

"Darcy likes Jack!" Jamie shouts whilst running all around the room. He then slowly walks to my balcony.

"Don't you dare Jamie!"

He laughs mischievously and busts open the glass doors.

"DARCY ANDERSON LIKES JACK!" The small boy shouts from the top of his lungs. I slap my forehead angrily and drop onto the bed , hugging all my fluffy pillows. Cold wind sweep and twirled around in the room. The feel of frost and snow lingered in the bedroom.

"I knew it." I wasn't looking , but I knew it was Jack with a smirk playing on his lips.

"I don't like you like that!" My shout was muffled by the many pink and black pillows.

"So you like me more than that?" He asks.

I snap my head up and throw him a pillow but he quickly dodges it.

"No need to be embarrassed snowflake."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Ooooh!" Jamie says.

"Denial." Jack teases.

"I don't like you! Chanel likes you and you like her." I say sounding a tad jealous, but of course I don't get jealous.

"How cute, you're jealous snowflake." He taunts.

"Oh my gosh, shut the fuck up Popsicle! I don't like you like that."

He flies over to me. He stands tall and looks down at me. He slips a hand around my waist and looks at me with big puppy blue eyes and a big smirk.

"No one can resist it snowflake."

"But I don't like you-"

The door slammed open wide and in came the infamous best friend of mine, Chanel. Her big grin dropped and she pursed her lips together, her eyes glaring at us too. This is some hell of a day.


End file.
